That's Not All The Mirror Told Me
by Dapthedestroyer
Summary: Three teens turn the small town of Gravity Falls on it's side as ones inner demon runs lose. OC pairings, cannon pairings. Rated M for: Suggestive language, cursing, use/implied use of drugs, use of alcohol. Will update periodically.
1. Chapter 1

A young man leaned against his black van, counting the seconds he was wasting. In one hand was a bottle of half drunken vodka, which every once in a while he would top back, emptying more of its contents into himself, the other hand supported him as he tried standing in his now inverted perspective. He was past the point of being buzzed and now all he could do was continue drinking until something else came his way to distract him.

He was an interesting sight for the small town of Gravity Falls. Everyone there could tell he was a tourist just from how badly he stuck out. Green liberty spikes ran down his skull in a straight line, while the remainder of his hair was black, which hung loosely over his right eye. He wore a large white jacket, one that was custom made from a straight jacket which he was prided to wear at every instance he could.

A couple strolled by, making him automatically think of her. That white haired vixen who kept him further than arm distance away from him. She was the only reason he was there, in a town miles away from his own.

He took off after them, a very odd scene that was; more of an awkward trot, his legs moving in multiple directions in his minds view of the world. When he caught up with them, they turned to look at him like the freak show he was. The boy, probably only 16, seemed ready to punch the guys lights out. A lanky emo, if he had to guess his name he'd of gone with _Thomas_, or even _Derrick_, The girl was more confused, even reminding him of his girl, just less stuck up and more timid toward him. He'd of made a fast food joke if he could.

"What's your problem guy!? We're just on a walk, not like you running at us isn't freaky enough." The kid made a point to get in his face. The taller man relished in the sickened look of the emo as he smelt the strong scent of liquor on his tongue, gagging. He laughed as the kid retreated back to his girlfriend.

"You don't scare me shortstack." He slurred back at the couple, enjoying the joint feat and confusion he was bringing. Then his head snapped back to the idea he had to chase them down. "Have you guys noticed anything… Off?"

The kid laughed, "Just you!"

His girlfriend jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, "Robby! Just tell him no."

"We haven't." He rubbed the area she had hit.

"You haven't met a white haired girl, her floating skull, and a British count Chocula?"

The girl shook her head, "You sure you're not on anything pal?"

The guy cackled at that, "Alcohol may slow me down, but I can definitely see all your pretty little hairs aren't snakes."

Her eyebrows arched at that, Robby grabbed her wrist, hissing," Don't listen to this creep Wendy, let's go."

As they began walking away, at a faster pace, the man cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted back at them," And the name's not Creep! It's Tork, and I'll be here all week!"

* * *

**_(Thanks for reading so far, I started this as mainly a joke from the fact Robby and my OC Tork are very alike physically. I've chunked this apart, unlike previous other fanfics I've done, going character to character to determine Chapter, not just scene change. Considering feed back, I may leave the rest of the story for myself to enjoy. But it was made to share, so I'll get the first few chapters out. (Story will become more conspirical (conspirical should be a word) as I go on.) Most of the cast will feature as well.)_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think pandas can swim?" A twelve year old girl asked her twin brother. This was one in a million just in that morning . They were taking the long process of opening their great uncle's place of business.

Her brother looked back at her while he turned the closed sign to open. "Can you cut that out, I don't need to be even _considering_ how pandas swim!"

The girl giggled, saying under her breath," Wendy is definitely considerable then."

The door opened, startling the brother who lost his balance on the step stool he'd been on. He fell to the floor, at the feet of the stranger.

"Aye, sawry about that lad, didn' mean tah do that." The guy who'd stepped in bent over, extending a hand to the twin.

"Nah, it's fine, just-" he fell short and gawked at the man. His first reaction was to scream, and he almost did, until he closed his mouth, making an awkward noise. This man was pale, almost as if he were undergoing kemo. His ears just stuck up in the air, pointed much like a bats would. Other than that odd show, he seemed to dress well; his outfit was like a gothic aristocrat of Europe would wear years ago. The tails of his coat rounded in on themselves, gray pants leading to his rather large boots.

But it was none of that that scared him, rather the large pointed incisors that hung from his smile.

The boy hastily picked himself up, grabbing his sister's arm, or rather grabbing a large portion of her sweaters sleeve. He turned back, forcing a smile on his face as the man finally took back his hand, "Give us a minute sir, we'll be right back." He dragged her into the living room area of the house.

His sister got out of his grip, "Dipper, you know Grunkle Stan hates it when there's an unwatched customer."

"Mabel, that guy's a vampire!"

Mabel burst into laughter. "You think this British guy is a vampire? Why not think he's also a unicorn!"

"We need to get him out of the shack now, or we might be saying goodbye to our blood." She continued snorting as she walked away from him, "Don't say I didn't warn you." Dipper followed her back out to the store front.

"I'm sorry for that sir, "Mabel went to stand next to the man, trying to prove he wasn't an evil monster. "Is there anything my brother, type AB positive, can help you with?"

Dipper gripped his hat, trying to pull it over his face. "Aye, there is one thing that I need." The brit nodded back to the girl.

_Don't say blood, please don't,_ Dipper frantically begged in his mind.

"Would yah happen to have a room open?"

"Just take me-"

"Do we?" An older man came out of the back hallway, just then putting on his fez, drowning out Dipper's plea. He looked over at the cowering boy on the ground, "You admiring the floor or something kid? Show this man to his room."

"But Grunkle Stan, all the rooms are full-"

"Put him in the wax dummy's old display room. Only thing that thing has been collecting is dust."

"But-"

"Grunkle away!" He threw a giant cloud of smoke and disappeared…. Only for him to peek back into the room, "Oh and Mabel, I need you to get some more of these smoke bombs."

"I'm on it!" The preteen ran out the store front as Wendy came in.

"Wow, who is this guy Dipper?" She had a face of intrigue on her as she viewed the guy standing only a few feet from her.

"I am Lord Von Curtis! Vampire Extraordinaire!"

The ginger laughed as Dipper cringed, "Summerween was last week dude."

"Wouldn't you enjoy seeing your room sir?" Dipper jumped between the man and Wendy, trying to protect her any way he could.

"Oh, uh… yeah. Suppose I am a wee bit tired."

He sighed, "Right after me sir." The man followed behind the boy through the back hallway.

Wendy stepped behind the counter, put on her name tag and leaned against the wall. "Well, there's the British vampire, where's this girl and her floating skull?"

* * *

**_Another arrives. Oh yes another OC, at the most, I'm hoping not to throw too many of my OC's in, they are quite hectic if I'm not paying attention to what they're doing out there. So that's... five, maybe six if I get around to it that will be. Gosh I wish they had the new episode on already, I'm tempted to look up whoever thought "Dog With A Blog" was a good idea and show them what I think of their _**_intelligence**. Plot wise, story is still developing in my head, so I may or may not need to go through this in the future. And four more chapters have been written out, just need to typed up (next one is longer than these two combined).**_


End file.
